<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graffiti by Maire1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962123">Graffiti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1'>Maire1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Graffiti, Magical Tattoos, Tattoos, petrogilfy, petroglyph, rysunki naskalne, szaman, tatuaże</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Portland, graffiti na murze, które ma ochotę na nocnych przechodniów, wsysając ich do swojego świata, a na to wszystko bracia Winchester, którzy szukają ratunku dla dręczonego halucynacjami Sama (sezon 7) u pewnego "magicznego" tatuażysty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Miasto nocą</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miasto nocą to… cóż, to to samo miasto, co za dnia, tyle że zamiast światła słońca bywa skąpane w blasku miejskich latarni i poświaty padającej od okien wystawowych, knajpek i barów, czy okien mijanych domów, o ile ich mieszkańcy szczelnie nie pozaciągają rolet. W końcu tylko Holendrzy mają w zwyczaju żyć przy odsłoniętych oknach, reszta świata wykazuje znacznie większy introwertyzm i zamiłowania do chowania się we własnych, ukrytych czterech ścianach. Na obrzeżach miasta, jeśli się miało szczęście, w górze dostrzec można również księżyc i gwiazdy, w centrum całkowicie przesłonięte łuną latarni i neonów. Portland nie było wyjątkiem.</p><p>Morrison Street w industrialnej dzielnicy Pearl District nadmiar sztucznego światła nie groził, ale nocnego nieba przechodzień także nie uświadczył – kamienice po obu stronach wąskiego chodnika nachylały się ku sobie jakby były pijane, bądź ostro podchmieleni byli ci, co je stawiali. Były tak mizerne, że nikomu nie chciało przerabiać się je na lofty, powoli opanowujące całe wschodnie nabrzeże rzeki Willamette. Prędzej czy później czekało je wyburzenie, ale na razie trwały na swoich miejscach, przygarbione, podupadłe na duchu i urodzie popękanych tynków, obficie podmalowanych graffiti.</p><p>Właściwie Morrison Street była bardziej zaułkiem, niż pełnoprawną ulicą, z jedną latarnią palącą się u zbiegu z nieco większą Belmont Street i kilkoma szyldami jarzącymi się nad wejściem do średnio szacownych przybytków – lombardu, sklepu z używanymi płytami, food trucku z kebabami i studia tatuażu wciśniętego w suterenę w najgłębszym zakątku uliczki. Przepełnione kubły ze śmieciami i prymitywne malunki na murach sypiących się kamienic nie poprawiały wyglądu zaułka, co jednak zdawało się nie przeszkadzać wieczornym miłośnikom tatuażu i tureckiego specjału w wydaniu amerykańskim (lombard i sklep z płytami, nie wiadomo dlaczego, zamykały podwoje znacznie wcześniej, tracąc potencjalnych klientów). Chociaż nawet oni z wolna zaczynali się wykruszać. Nie dziwota, dochodziła północ, więc większość nocnych marków rozglądała się raczej za miejscami, gdzie można się napić, najeść i poużywać, czyli pubów, knajpek (nie ujmując kebabowni z Morrison Street), nocnych klubów i innych przybytków użyteczności publicznej, acz niemoralnej. Uliczka pustoszała.</p><p>Ostatnim tego wieczoru, złaknionym soczystej bułki z mięsem i sosem czosnkowym, okazał się Steve Mayers, niespecjalnie trzeźwy student Reed College, którego koledzy na moment spuścili z oka i pożeglowali w stronę pobliskiego pubu o wdzięcznej nazwie „Voo Doo” pragnąc nie przeszkadzać mu w jakże intymnej czynności oddawania czci bogom rozkładu. Nie, Steve nie miał zamiaru zwracać dopiero co nadgryzionego kebaba, ale poczuł nieodparte parcie na pęcherz i czym prędzej schował się za kontener ze śmieciami, by sobie ulżyć. Niestety, przy niezbyt zbornych ruchach (trzy piwa i skręt) oraz z kebabem w ręce łatwo nie było. Zdesperowany wgryzł się w bułkę, bo potrzebował obu rąk do manipulacji przy rozporku.</p><p>Natychmiastowa, błoga ulga zmieniła się w niepokój, gdy mur przed jego oczyma zafalował, a część graffiti, w tym patykowaty ludzik z dziwacznymi rogami, serce przebite strzałą i kiepsko nabazgrane, ale imponujących rozmiarów przyrodzenie męskie, poruszyła się nieznacznie, po czym zaczęła odrywać od ściany w wersji 3D i sięgać w jego stronę. Steve nie do końca uwierzył własnym oczom, ale próbował wrzasnąć, lub wyartykułować przeprosiny, przekonany, że graffiti chce się na nim odegrać za to, że je znieważa płynem ustrojowym, ale był zakneblowany kebabem. Co gorsza, fizjologia domagała się swego i nie mógł tak po prostu oderwać się od czynności, której się poddawał.</p><p>Odstąpił o krok, usiłując przestać robić to, co robi, podciągnąć spodnie, zapiąć rozporek, nie udławić się kebabem, a przede wszystkim – otrzeźwieć i przestać widzieć poruszające się graffiti. Graffiti miało na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie. Rysunki rosły w oczach, co zwłaszcza w przypadku karykaturalnego przyrodzenia było wstrząsającym doznaniem. Lekko zamroczony Steve musiał przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy, nawet po mocnym skręcie, nie atakowały go penisy. Czyżby miała to być aluzja do jego orientacji seksualnej? Bo jak dotąd był niezbicie przekonany, że jest hetero, chociaż podobno nikt nie jest do końca… Aaa, o czym on myślał?</p><p>Włączył mu się tryb panicznej ucieczki, choćby z opuszczonymi spodniami, ale na ucieczkę było już za późno. Mieniące się w oczach, jakby poprzetykane glitchami malunki otoczyły go, podrygując z ekscytacji i chwiejąc jak trawa targana wiatrem. Steve pisnął bardzo niemęsko, plując kebabem i machając rękoma jak wiatrak, by odpędzić halucynacje, ale halucynacje nic sobie z tego nie zrobiły. Przeniknęły przez jego rozcapierzone palce i przywarły do niego ze wszystkich stron, wtapiając się w skórę i ciuchy, ba – również w wytrzeszczone ze strachu oczy i półotwarte usta. Smakowały farbą w sprayu.</p><p>W pierwszej chwili nie poczuł bólu, jedynie łaskotanie, jak gdyby oblazło go stado mrówek, ale po kilku sekundach łaskotanie przerodziło w swędzenie i pieczenie – jeśli to były mrówki, to ogniste. Jednak krzyknął. Niezapięty rozporek przestał być problemem, podobnie jak niedojedzony kebab, który plasnął o chodnik, rozbryzgując się na kawałki.</p><p>Steve również rozprysnął się na tysiące maleńkich kawałeczków, które uniosły się w powietrze na kształt roju świetlików, poganiane przez patykowatego człowieczka z rogami i wniknęły w mur obok śmietnika, układając się w nowy rysunek. Koledzy z Reed College nie rozpoznaliby Steve’a pod postacią kreskówkowego chłopca kucającego nad nocnikiem (logo przydatne w przypadku każdej, szanującej się toalety), ale oto był tam, unieruchomiony w kilku kreskach na ścianie i bezskutecznie usiłujący poruszyć się, czy odezwać. Gdyby potrafił dobyć z siebie głos, Morrison Street przeszyłby przeraźliwy, rozrywający bębenki wrzask. Ale nie potrafił.</p><p>Patykowaty ludzik, serce przebite strzałą i uproszczony penis grzecznie wróciły na swoje miejsca na popękanym murze, moszcząc się wygodnie jak kot, który właśnie napił się śmietanki, rozprostował grzbiet, a teraz zwija się w kłębek, by podrzemać po przekąsce. Steve wciąż krzyczał, niesłyszalny dla nikogo – ani dla sprzedawcy kebabu, który właśnie zamykał food trucka, pobrzękując ciężkimi kluczami, z niesmakiem spoglądając na niedojedzonego kebaba walającego się na chodniku, ani dla młodziutkiego chłopaka ze studia tatuażu, który wyszedł na uliczkę, by zapalić papierosa.</p><p>Na ich szczęście tego wieczoru graffiti było już najedzone.</p><p>*</p><p>Sam z uporem patrzył prosto przed siebie, na ciemną drogę rozjaśnianą reflektorami „pożyczonego” pickupa, umykającą spod kół jak nić nawijana na szpulkę. Usiłował zapanować nad ciężkimi powiekami, które opadały, jakby grawitacja bez ustanku ściągała je w dół, udowadniając nieodpartą moc ziemskiej siły przyciągania. Światła mijających ich samochodów raziły obolałe źrenice – budził się na moment, by po chwili znowu zapadać w półsen z otwartymi oczyma, pod którymi rysowały się cienie niepokojąco przypominające sińce. Nie dało się ukryć, że przegrywał walkę z samym sobą i chcą nie chcąc, zasypiał, osuwając się w ramiona kolejnego koszmaru z Lucyferem w roli głównej. Jakby na jawie było lepiej, a przecież od dłuższego czasu nie było.</p><p>Pocieranie blizny we wnętrzu dłoni już nie pomagało. Zakrywanie oczu i uszu także nie. Koszmar zawsze tlił się tuż pod powierzchnią i co jaki czas wyskakiwał jak diabeł z pudełka. Dosłowny. Może gust muzyczny wyobrażony Lucyfer miał nie najgorszy (zapewne sprawiła to samowa podświadomość i audio kasety ojca latami słuchane w Impali), ale nawet najbardziej ulubiona piosenka słuchana po raz enty, może doprowadzać człowieka do szału. Nie ulubiona – tym bardziej. Ostatnio przy życiu i zdrowiu psychicznym (ha, ha, powiedział ktoś balansujący na krawędzi załamania) trzymały Sama tylko psychotropy, które stępiały mu postrzeganie do minimum, ale przynajmniej jako tako egzystował. Albo tak sobie wmawiał.</p><p>Ziewnął rozdzierająco, aż poczuł ból w zaczepach szczęk i przestał udawać, że nie zasypia na siedząco.</p><p>- Prześpij się, Sammy – podsunął zmęczonym głosem Dean - także marzył o chwili snu, na którą nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Spojrzał na brata, zatrzymując na nim wzrok na tyle długo, że jeszcze chwila, a skończyliby w rowie lub jadąc na zderzenie czołowe. Sam wyglądał marnie. Coraz marniej. - Do Portland mamy jeszcze z godzinę. Obudzę cię, gdy dojedziemy.</p><p>- Mhm – wymruczał Sam, zasypiając w locie, jakby ktoś pstryknął wyłącznik świadomości. – Jak dojedziemy…</p><p>Gdy dojadą… do kolejnego uzdrowiciela, który zapewne okaże się humbugiem jak wszyscy poprzedni. Dean nienawidził poczucia bezradności, ale zaczynało mu doskwierać, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. Lewiatany knuły i budowały cholera wie co (o, przepraszam, według pomocnego George’a miał to być ośrodek leczenia raka – urocze), Cas się rozbryzgnął, Bobby odszedł do krainy wiecznych łowów, nawet Frank zginął – bo nie oszukujmy się, skąpana we krwi przyczepa nie była scenografią filmową. Najgorsze, że Sammy rozpadał się mentalnie na niedopasowane puzzle, czy spał, czy też nie spał. Peregrynacja po uzdrowicielach, szamanach i znachorach – potajemna, bo Lewiatany wciąż siedziały im na ogonie, jak na razie nie pomogła, a Śmierć, jak to Śmierć, nie odpowiadał na wezwania. Cóż, ostrzegał, że raz zburzona bariera w umyśle Sama się nie odtworzy. Cholerny Cas i jego ambicje - zostawił ich z niezłym burdelem i prochowcem porzuconym na brzegu jak wylinka. To, do czego dążył z duszami z Czyśćca dałoby się jeszcze zrozumieć (z trudem), ale to, co zrobił Samowi, było niewybaczalne. Mimo to Dean tęsknił za przyjacielem. W chwilach, gdy nie martwił się o brata, Lewiatany i cały świat.</p><p>„Portland, wzywam posiłki” pomyślał, przyciszając radio, w którym Glenn Frey zapewniał, że należy do nocy - przyciszył odruchowo i w sumie niepotrzebnie, bo Sam spał jak zabity i nie obudziłyby go salwy armatnie. „Dawajcie Grimma”.</p><p>Byłoby miło, gdyby gościu z serialu, który niedawno zaczął oglądać (choć nie wróżył mu długiego żywota, jako że był zbyt grzeczny i za mało krwawy) ich wspomógł, niestety, należał do świata fikcji, w którym większość „potworów” była całkiem sympatyczna i nieszkodliwa. Czy odpowiednio przyciśnięta hexenbiest z „Grimma”, mimo że Dean nie cierpiał wiedźm wszelkiego rodzaju, potrafiłaby uzdrowić Sama? Zapewne, ale nie istniała, a im pozostawał jedynie portlandzki tatuażysta o przedziwnym imieniu Kookie. Ciasteczko. Ciasteczkowy Potwór, kurka blaszka. Oby nie niebieski.</p><p>*</p><p>Kookie nie był niebieski ani porośnięty mięciutkim futerkiem. Był natomiast Azjatą wyglądającym na dzieciaka z podstawówki, z wielkimi (jak nic poprawionymi chirurgicznie, bo jakoś mniej skośnymi) oczyma barwy mlecznej czekolady, opadającymi na twarz różnokolorowymi włosami z przewagą niebieskiego i androgeniczną urodą idola k-popu. Nie mieszkał także przy Ulicy Sezamkowej, ani w śmietniku – powiedzmy, że nie, choć jego studio tatuażu mieściło się w suterenie wciśniętej między dwie stare kamienice, że ścianami pokrytymi mało wdzięcznym graffiti i obstawionymi kontenerami na nomen omen śmieci. Morrison Street to ładna nazwa ulicy, ale Jim Morrison wolałby chyba coś bardziej spektakularnego. Albo i nie – zależy na jakim byłby haju.</p><p>- Wymazać wspomnienia z Piekła? – powtórzył niepewnie dopiero co poznany Cho Min-Kook, zwany pieszczotliwie Kookiem, przysiadając na krawędzi fotela tatuażysty (przypominającego bardziej narzędzie tortur) niczym kolorowy ptaszek. Prócz papuziej fryzury, wrażenie rajskiego ptaka potęgowały wściekle pomarańczowa bluza z różowym króliczkiem, zielone dżinsy rurki i czerwone glany. – Ale jakiego?</p><p>Przerzucił podmalowany eyelinerem wzrok z jednego Winchestera na drugiego jak w meczu tenisowym, mimo że ten drugi, czyli Sam nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia, bo spał w najlepsze, zwinięty w bardzo niewygodny kłębek na niewielkiej sofie, pod ścianą zawieszoną wzorami tatuaży z przewagą azjatyckich smoków i Kostuch na motocyklach i w płomieniach.</p><p>- A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? – spytał Dean, już czując się rozczarowany i wnerwiony. Zmęczony.</p><p>Ten dzieciak, nie dosyć, że odziany we wszystkie kolory tęczy, wyglądał jakby dopiero co nauczył się wiązać sznurówki. O ile nie wolał butów zapinanych na rzepy jako łatwiejszych w obsłudze. Jakie mógł mieć pojęcie o magicznych tatuażach? Jody musiała się pomylić. Cudownie, że przyjął ich po całonocnej jeździe, jeszcze przed świtem – Bogiem a prawdą, daleko nie miał, bo sypiał na zapleczu studia, gdzie wygospodarował niewielki pokój z minimalistyczną łazienką i kuchenką, z której wyczarował kubek naprawdę dobrej, mocnej kaw. Dean go za nią pobłogosławił (a Sam nie skorzystał, bo wybąkał kilka słów i zasnął), ale to on miał być potężnym szamanem, mistrzem tatuaży ochronnych i uzdrawiających? Serio?</p><p>- Ma – odpowiedział z przejęciem młody, unosząc palec niczym nauczyciel przywołujący uczniów do porządku. – Arabskie Jahannam wymagałoby użycia perskiego farsi, słowiańskie Nawy – cyrylicy, buddyjskie Naraka – sanskrytu, a z kolei…</p><p>- Może nie utrudniajmy i zostańmy przy, ekhm, chrześcijańskim – przerwał mu Dean, przewracając oczyma, choć musiał przyznać, że Kookie nieco zyskał w jego oczach – był obkuty niczym jego młodszy brat. – Lucyfer, demony i takie tam.</p><p>- Mhm, antydemoniczne tatuaże już macie – zauważył przytomnie Kookie, wskazując na skraj sigilu widoczny w wycięciu koszulki śpiącego niespokojnym snem Sama.</p><p>Dean uniósł brwi i bez słowa upił z kubka ozdobionego pokemonami łyk smolistej kawy, nieco już przestygłej. Ok, czyli młody nie tylko był zorientowany w temacie, ale miał bystro oko.</p><p>- Chodzi o coś więcej – westchnął, postanawiając nie owijać w bawełnę. Jeśli chłopak miał pomóc, musiał wiedzieć wszystko. No, prawie wszystko. – Mój brat naprawdę był w Piekle i wrócił z niego bez duszy.</p><p>- Duszy nie potrafię sprowadzić – przeraził się nie na żarty Kookie, z wrażenia zsuwając się z fotela i przyglądając Samowi, jakby ten był bombą z opóźnionym zapłonem. – Ludzie bez duszy są źli.</p><p>- Co ty nie powiesz – burknął Dean, uciszając ją ruchem ręki. – Ale bez obaw, Sam już ją odzyskał. Dzięki Śmierci.</p><p>- Śmierci? – powtórzył Kookie z niedowierzaniem i jego wzrok mimowolnie padł na zawieszone na ścianie wzory tatuaży z Kostuchami w różnych pozach i okolicznościach przyrody. Dean nie zamierzał wyprowadzać go z błędu, mimo że wiedział, że Śmierć akurat tak nie wygląda, nawet gdyby posadzić go na płomienistym motocyklu.</p><p>- Mhm. Tyle, że Śmierć musiał postawić barierę, by odciąć wspomnienia z Piekła – ciągnął dalej, choć wspominając koszmary brata (i swoje własne), ściskało go w dołku. - Niestety nasz przyjaciel… cóż, zburzył ją, żeby przeszkodzić nam w czymś, na co byśmy się nie zgodzili i od tego czasu z Samem jest coraz gorzej.</p><p>- Ładny mi przyjaciel – wyrwało się Kookiemu od serca. – Do tego z mocą, że ho, ho… A po wszystkim nie mógł postawić bariery z powrotem?</p><p>- Zbłądził – warknął Dean, chociaż samemu miał to Castielowi za złe. – Był aniołem. I nie żyje.</p><p>- Przykro mi – powiedział Kookie oględnie, przestraszony gniewnym tonem Winchestera, na  wszelki wypadek odsuwając się od niego i zerkając na pozostawioną na stoliczku przy fotelu obrotową maszynkę do tatuażu, jakby chciał jej użyć w ramach broni, chociaż doprawdy, 2-milimetrowe igły nie wydawały się zabójcze. – Nie miałem nic złego na myśli. Choć obracacie się z bratem w ciekawych kręgach.</p><p>„Młody, gdybyś tylko wiedział” pomyślał melancholijnie Dean, jednym łykiem dopijając kawę do końca i czując na języku drobinki niedokładnie zmielonych ziarenek.</p><p>- Mhm, nie da się ukryć – zgodził się, łagodząc ton i wydobywając z głębi siebie ujmujący uśmiech. – Będę wdzięczny, jeśli pomyślisz o specjalnym tatuażu dla Śpiącego Królewicza. Na razie zabiorę go do jakiegoś motelu na obrzeżach Portland, bo jechaliśmy całą noc i też padam z nóg.</p><p>- Pomyślę - obiecał młody, także się uśmiechając i dochodząc do wniosku, że ten, przystojny jak amant filmowy, z lekka posępny facet bywa o wiele sympatyczniejszy, kiedy nie warczy, a tym bardziej, kiedy się uśmiecha. – W zasadzie już jesteście na obrzeżach miasta. Ta dzielnica to zadupie jakich mało, ale niedaleko, na Sandy Boulevard mają całkiem fajny motel, Rainbow &amp; Unicorn Inn. Czysty i niedrogi.</p><p>- Pod Tęczem i Jednorożcem… – upewnił się Dean, wbijając w Kookiego podejrzliwe spojrzenie w kolorze przytłumionej zieleni (ze zmęczenia tęczówki mu poszarzały) i dorzucając z przekąsem. – Korzystałeś?</p><p>Natychmiast pożałował, bo Kookie zatrzepotał rzęsami i złożył usta w ciup, po czym parsknął na widok miny starszego Winchestera.</p><p>- Spokojnie, nie podrywam cię – zaśmiał się, obronnie unosząc obie ręce w górę. – Moja dziewczyna dałaby mi popalić. A co do motelu, może jest otwarty na różne możliwości, ale po prostu znam właścicieli – miłośników tatuaży geometrycznych i seksu tantrycznego i wiem, że jest naprawdę w porządku.</p><p>- Ok – mruknął ostrożnie Dean. Niech będzie „Pod Tęczą i Jednorożcem”, bywało się w gorszych miejscach. Zerknął na skulonego na sofie pod ścianą brata i zastanowił się, jakim cudem ma go obudzić, najlepiej tak, by ten nie zerwał się z krzykiem. Przeklęty Lucyfer – znaczy, omamowy, a wciąż wredny. – Dasz znać, jeśli do czegoś dojdziesz z tatuażem dla Sama, dobrze, mistrzu igły?</p><p>- Jasne, przecież to niezłe wyzwanie – zgodził się Kookie, śmiesznie marszcząc nos. – Zatarcie wspomnień, ale selektywne. Zapomnienie. Hm, coś mi świta…</p><p>- Świta? – uniósł brwi Dean, mimowolnie zerkając przez przybrudzone okno sutereny, kryjącej studio tatuażu przy Morrison Street, które sięgało mu podbródka, ale niewątpliwie prezentowało wstający dzień. Jednoznacznie świtało. Lekko mżyło, jak zwykle w Portland, które podobno było najbardziej pochmurnym i deszczowym miastem w całych Stanach.</p><p>- W głowie mi świta – uściślił Kookie, z zastanowieniem kładąc palec na ustach. – A nawet płynie. Nie do końca chrześcijańskie, ale może się nada. Mam na myśli Lete, mityczną rzekę zapomnienia, z której zmarli pili wodę, by zapomnieć o dawnym życiu.</p><p>- Byle nie o całym – burknął Dean, któremu wizja Sama nie pamiętającego absolutnie niczego, w tym jego, dziwnie nie przypadła do gustu.</p><p>- Właśnie dlatego to wyzwanie – westchnął Kookie.</p><p>Nie zdążył dodać nic więcej, bo drzwi do studia tatuażu otworzyły się zamaszyście, pobrzękując dzwoneczkiem i do środka, wraz z mżawką, wpadła drobna Azjatka o soczyście fioletowych włosach i z takąż pomadką na ustach, w tęczowych trampkach, leginsach w neonowe mazaje i czarnej bluzie z kapturem upstrzonej taką ilością kolorowych naszywek, że przestała być czarna.</p><p>Choćby po tym szalonym zestawie kolorystycznym Dean mógł się założyć, że była dziewczyną Kookiego, co natychmiast się potwierdziło, gdy przypadła do młodziutkiego tatuażysty, trajkocząc i nie zwracając najmniejszego uwagi na niego (choć musiała go ominąć), ani na Sama, który zbudzony jej wtargnięciem, niepewnie usiadł na sofie z potarganymi włosami i błędnym wyrazem twarzy.</p><p>- Kookie, Kookie, Kookie – terkotała jak najęta, potrząsając fioletową strzechą włosów, z której kapały drobniutkie krople deszczu. – Nie uwierzysz, mamy nowe graffiti w uliczce, takiego śmiesznego chłopca z siusiakiem jak ten, to znaczy ta figurka z brązu, z Belgii czy Holandii, co ją wciąż przebierają. Naprawdę chciałabym poznać naszego tajemniczego grafficiarza, bo nie mam pojęcia, kiedy on je domalowuje. Tytan pracy.</p><p>- W nocy? – podsunął Dean, tym samym przerywając jej słowotok. – Chyba graffici się po nocach, nie?</p><p>- Och – przestraszyła się dziewczyna, odwracając od  przytłoczonego jej ekspresją Kookiego i rumieniąc jak kurczak na rożnie. – Nie wiedziałam, że mamy już klientów. Dzień dobry.</p><p>I dygnęła jak pensjonarka, przy okazji skłaniając głowę, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować między tradycją Wschodu a Zachodu.</p><p>- Bo w ogóle nas nie widać – ziewnął Sam, wstając z sofy i prostując się na całą długość. – Jesteśmy niewidzialni jak ten graficiarz. A figurka to Manneken pis, nie ma za co.</p><p>- Specjalnych klientów – bąknął Kookie, wykonując nieokreślony ruch ręką, wskazujący mniej więcej w kierunku rozespanego Sama. – Wiesz, Jisoo, tych potrzebujących tatuaży ochronnych.</p><p>- Wręcz duchowych – podsunął Dean zgryźliwie.</p><p>- A, d jak duchowość, duchy, demony, druidzi i driady – podsumowała beztrosko dziewczyna, mimo wszystko obrzucając Sama aprobującym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów i tanecznym krokiem zmierzając na zaplecze studia, czyli do małego mieszkanka Kookiego. – To ja zrobię śniadanie. Naleśniki?</p><p>„Tak, poproszę” ucieszył się Lucyfer w białym garniturze, który pojawił się na skraju widzenia Sama, zawiązując sobie pod szyją kraciastą chustę w ramach śliniaczka. Młodszy Winchester wzdrygnął się i sięgnął do kieszeni dżinsów po tabletki. Wolał być przytłumiony, niż widzieć i słyszeć tego gada.</p><p>- Nocą też go nikt nie widział, znaczy graficiarza, chociaż Kookie i Raymund z food trucka pracują do późna, ha! – rzuciła jeszcze Jinsoo, wyraźnie w stronę Deana, nim zniknęła na zapleczu. – Bo to Tajemniczy Niewidzialny Graficiarz, carramba.</p><p>Dean uniósł oczy ku górze, choć nieco ugłaskała go myśl o szykowanych naleśnikach. I jedzeniu na wynos Raymunda. W ogóle uważał, że całe miasteczka food trucków, które opanowały Portland (po drodze minęli ze dwa, choć przed świtem wciąż zamknięte na cztery spusty), były świetnym pomysłem. Zajazd „Pod Tęczą i Jednorożcem” mógł jeszcze chwilę poczekać, podobnie jak zmierzenie się Kookiego z tatuażem dla Sama. Rzecz jasna, nie umknęło mu, że Sammy od razu po przebudzeniu sięgnął po psychotropy – bez nich chyba nie potrafił już normalnie funkcjonować, co cholernie martwiło starszego brata, ale tak, czy inaczej, potrzebował chwili na regenerację.</p><p>Mówiąc po ludzku - zgłodniał.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Złe nocnego zgłodnienia skutki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Głód nie przeszedł mu do wieczora, mimo że w międzyczasie, prócz naleśników Jinsoo (nieco przypalonych) pochłonął dwa cheeseburgery, pół paczki rozmiękłych chipsów niegdyś nieopatrznie zostawionych w samochodzie, chińszczyznę na wynos z podwójnie ostrym sosem chili i faszerowane bakłażany z greckiego food trucka. Cóż, po pierwsze zajadał nerwy (jak zwykle), a po drugie musiał jeść za dwóch, bo Sam ledwo skubnął sałatki z fetą, w której fety prawie nie było, bo utonęła w morzu zieleniny, skąd niczym topielcy wyłaniały się wymiętoszone oliwki. Ciekawe, jak osłabiony niedojadaniem i nadmiarem znieczulaczy młodszy brat miał przetrwać kolejny tatuaż, zdecydowanie bardziej skomplikowany niż antydemoniczny i nie zemdleć?</p><p>Pytanie pozostawało retoryczne, bo Sam już siedział na przyciasnym dla niego fotelu z podwiniętym lewym rękawem białego t-shirtu i zmrużonymi, bardziej migdałowymi niż zwykle, oczyma przypatrywał się powstającym na jego ramieniu eleganckim, czarnym jak atrament kreskom, wysnuwającym się spod terkoczącej maszynki prowadzonej pewną, odzianą w lateks ręką Kookiego. Bolało mniej niż tatuowanie na żebrach, ale nie można powiedzieć, żeby nie bolało w ogóle, więc Sam lekko przygryzał wargi, co jakiś czas wydając z siebie syk rozzłoszczonej kobry. Chwilowo było mu wszystko jedno, czy brat będzie się z niego naśmiewał, czy też nie. Otumaniony psychotropami, zmęczony (mimo że spał niemal 24 godziny) i obolały, miał chyba prawo do posykiwania, prawda? Do tego z nerwów zaciskał rękę w pieść, co zapewne nie pomagało Kookiemu w tatuowaniu. Jednak młody tatuażysta nie zważał na trudności, tak skupiony na precyzyjnym tworzeniu wzoru z falistych, zakręconych kresek i spirali, jakby od niego zależały losy świata. Cóż, losy młodszego Winchestera w pewnej mierze zależały.</p><p>Lete, grecka rzeka zapomnienia zaczynała opływać lewy biceps Sama czarno-krwawym nurtem, meandrując na zakrętach. Wcześniej Kookie długo i cierpliwie tłumaczył obu Winchesterom znaczenie każdej z kresek składających się na symbol Lete, nie zapominając o „moście” łączącym brzegi „rzeki”, który miał zapobiec całkowitej utracie pamięci Sama. Tak, zarówno Dean, jak tym bardziej Sam nie chcieli, by ten ostatni wyrzucił z pamięci całe swoje dotychczasowe życie, niczym pijące wodę zapomnienia dusze z dzieł Platona i „Boskiej komedii” Dantego. Chociaż, gdyby jedynie dzięki temu pozostał przy zdrowych zmysłach… trudny wybór.</p><p>Winchesterowie postanowili zawierzyć kolorowemu jak rajski ptak tauażyście, mimo że wydawało się to lekkim szaleństwem. Zwykle nie rzucali się głową naprzód na aż tak głęboką toń bez większego zastanowienia, ale wyczerpanie Sama ich ponaglało i wymuszało podjęcie szybkiej decyzji. Bo jeszcze chwila i z młodszego Winchestera nie byłoby co zbierać.</p><p>Zaufali Kookiemu, co nie znaczyło, że Sam się nie bał, i to nie tylko kłujących igieł maszynki do tatuażu, a bardziej tego, co miało nastąpić później. Wykorzystując jego strach, Lucyfer z halucynacji pokonał otumanienie lekami i właśnie beztrosko przechadzał się pod ścianą studia zawieszoną portfolio tatuaży, szczególnie upodobawszy sobie symbole węże, przy których obscenicznie wysuwał rozdwojony język, nieprzyzwoicie przy tym mlaszcząc i mamrocząc inkantację wiedźm z „Makbeta”. Zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że Lucyfer w pewnym sensie jest tworem jego podświadomości, Sam stwierdzał w duchu, że musi mieć wybitnie pokręcone poczucie humoru. Ale skąd wziął się Szekspir?</p><p>Nie trzeba było być geniuszem dedukcji, widząc nieco błędny wzrok Sama przeskakujący z powstającego tatuażu na Bogu ducha winną ścianę salonu, by dojść do wniosku, że znowu ma omamy. Przynajmniej Dean dostrzegał to bez trudu, bo Kookie był zajęty tatuowaniem, a siedząca przy małym, obstawionym tuszami i zwykłymi flamastrami stoliku, Jinsoo skupiała się na rysowaniu kolejnych wersji steampunkowej sowy w czapce pilotce – zamówieniu na rano. Wieczorna odsłona dziewczyny sama nieco przypominała sowę, bo miała na sobie obcisłe leginsy w piórka i puchaty, pomarańczowo-brązowy sweter, fioletowe włosy postawione na sztorc, a na uszach wielkie słuchawki. Nuciła coś do wtóru niesłyszalnej dla pozostałych muzyki, nisko nachylając się nad stolikiem i przy rysowaniu wysuwając koniuszek języka jak przejęty zadaniem przedszkolak. Dean przeniósł wzrok na Kookiego – wciąż we wściekle pomarańczowej bluzie z różowym króliczkiem, zielonych dżinsach i czerwonych glanach i aż wstrząsnął nim dreszcz, gdy pomyślał, że oto złożyli życie Sama w ręce dwójki nieopierzonych, zwariowanych dzieciaków.</p><p>- Kookie, na pewno wiesz, co robisz? – spytał z nutą niepokoju, wpatrując się w mini rzekę coraz wyraźniej oplatającą ramię brata.</p><p>- Nie, improwizuję – burknął chłopak, nie odrywając wzroku od powstającego tatuażu. – Tak sobie macham na lewo i prawo bez większego sensu, żeby się przekonać, co z tego wyjdzie.</p><p>- Bo, no bo… - zaczął zbity z tropu Dean.</p><p>- Bonobo to rodzaj szympansa – wymamrotał Sam, krzywiąc się, gdy igły dotarły bliżej obojczyka, zostawiając na nim misterną spiralę. - Krwią teraz małpy ostudźmy wrzątek, a silnych czarów skończony wątek.</p><p>- Że co? – starszy Winchester aż zamrugał z zaskoczenia.</p><p>- Wiedźmy, Makbet, Lucyfer – poskarżył się Sam, znowu wgapiając się w ścianę z wzorami tatuaży. – Na dramat mu się wzięło.</p><p>- A, bagnistego węża szczęka niech w ukropie tym rozmięka? – zacytował Dean, zupełnie nie pojmując, dlaczego brat spojrzał na niego jak na raroga, a Kookie zamruczał coś z przyganą. – No co? Ja też znam Makbeta. Zwłaszcza kocioł czarownic.</p><p>- Chyba nawet ty nie zjadłbyś tej zupy – wyrwało się Samowi z lekką zgrozą. Usłużny Lucyfer natychmiast zmaterializował się przy jego boku i ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy zaczął szeptać do ucha ingrediencje: i łuskę smoka, i ząb wilczycy, i suchą mumię rzuć czarownicy…</p><p>- Pewnie, że nie, ale głodny jestem – burknął Dean.</p><p>- Albo obaj przestaniecie mi przeszkadzać, albo nie ręczę za siebie – warknął Kookie, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na maszynce do tatuażu. – I zamiast rzeki Lete wytatuuję Las Birnam.</p><p>- Drzewami się nie najem, nie jestem kornikiem – wytknął Dean i dodał pojednawczo. – Dobra, dobra, już ci nie przeszkadzam.</p><p>- Czy ktoś coś mówił o jedzeniu? – spytała w tej samej chwili Jinsoo, zdejmując słuchawki i przekręcając głowę, aż chrupnęło jej w karku. – Bo zgłodniałam od tego rysowania.</p><p>- Może skoczymy po kebaby do waszego ulicznego food trucka? – natychmiast zaproponował starszy Winchester, widząc mordercze spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył swoją dziewczynę Kookie. – Mistrz igieł musi się, ekhm, skupić.</p><p>- Jestem za, Raymond fajnie je doprawia – zgodziła się Jinsoo, nic sobie nie robiąc z kwaśnej miny Kookiego i zamaszyście podniosła się z miejsca. Stolik zabujał się na nierównych nóżkach, a mazaki poturlały po rysunkach steampunkowej sowie. – Kebaby dla wszystkich?</p><p>- Dla mnie wegański – jęknął Sam, wciąż prześladowany przez Lucyfera kolejnymi składnikami wiedźmiej zupy, w tym żabimi oczyma, łapkami jeża, psimi pyskami i puchem nietoperza.</p><p>- Dla mnie też – powiedział Kookie, jako buddysta nie jedzący mięsa, a jako wrażliwiec – nienawidzący, gdy ktoś przeszkadza mu przy pracy. – I nie spieszcie się. Może jak was nie będzie, uda mi skończyć. Bez urazy.</p><p>- Gburek – podsumowała Jinsoo, przewracając oczyma i rzucając wyjaśniająco w kierunku Deana. – Kookie tak ma, jak tatuuje. Artysta.</p><p>- To akurat rozumiem – mruknął Dean, zbierając się za nią do wyjścia i klepnięciem w kieszeń dżinsów upewniając się, że ma przy sobie portfel. – Ale wegański kebab? Toż to bluźnierstwo.</p><p>*</p><p>Żeby się nie spieszyć – jak im grzecznie zasugerowano, Dean z Jinsoo zjedli po ognistym kebabie tuż przed food truckiem Raymonda na Morrison Street. Czekając na wegańskie abominacje dla Kookiego i Sama, gadali o mangach i komiksach en general. Jinsoo czasami bawiła się w rysowanie mang, a Dean jedynie je czytywał, ale oboje niesamowicie śmieszyła maniera niektórych rysowników w przedstawianiu kobiecych postaci jako skrzyżowania człowieka gumy i fantazji napalonego nastolatka. To drugie Dean by jeszcze jakoś zniósł – czemu nie, o ile przy okazji rysunkowe heroiny nie byłyby splątane w nieprawdopodobne precle.</p><p>Jinsoo trochę zmiękła wobec Deana. Przełykając ostatnie kęsy bułki i oblizując palce z sosu, skomplementowała jego zielone oczy, porównując je do tych mangowych i na deser dorzucając disneyowską Roszpunkę. Poczułby się pochlebiony, gdyby jednym tchem nie dodała, że jest niezłym ciachem „jak na mężczyznę w jego wieku”. Taaa, w bezpretensjonalnych dżinsach, t-shircie khaki i wojskowej kurtce mógł nie wydawać się jej wystarczająco barwny. Ponadto nie dało się ukryć, że nie miał już dwudziestu wiosen tak jak ona, więc tym bardziej nie przyznał się, że z kolei on bardzo lubi Azjatki. Może mniej nieletnie. I bardziej biuściaste.</p><p>Byli ostatnimi klientami Raymonda, więc kiedy powędrowali uliczką w stronę studia tatuażu, niosąc kebaby dla głodnych wegetarian, właściciel z entuzjazmem zatrzasnął klapę food trucka, szykując się do zamknięcia. Od jakiegoś czasu nie lubił wieczorami zbyt długo zostawać na Morrison Street – przysiągłby, że te cholerne graffiti miały oczy, złowrogo zerkające na spóźnionych przechodniów.</p><p>Nie wiedząc o lękach właściciela food trucka, Dean miał podobne odczucia. Szczebiocząca Jinsoo nieco rozpraszała ponurą atmosferę zaułka, tonącego w wiecznej mżawce Portland i oświetlonego jedynie światłem pojedynczej lampy stojącej u wylotu ulicy i migoczącym neonem studia tatuażu, ale graffiti znaczące ściany podupadających kamienic, choć kolorowe i wyraziste, nie poprawiały mu humoru. Obok zwyczajowych obscenicznych napisów i symboli okolicznych gangów, czy miłośników trawki, szczerzyły się karykaturalne twarze z wybałuszonymi oczyma, krwawiące serca przebite strzałą, penisy różnych rozmiarów, zwierzęce hybrydy i patykowate ludziki przypominające naskalne malunki ludów pierwotnych. Był też siusiający chłopiec, o którym rano wspominała Jinsoo, choć wyglądał, jakby bardziej się zasłaniał, niż miał zamiar oddać cześć bogom przemiany materii. A wyraz twarzy – jeśli można mówić o wyrazie twarzy u uproszczonego rysunku na murze, miał wyraźnie przestraszony. Może męczyło go zapalenie pęcherza i siusiając – cierpiał.</p><p>- O, zobacz, nawet grafficiarze kochają mangę – powiedziała radośnie Jinsoo, ignorując cierpiącego, siusiającego chłopca i tykając palcem namalowany tuż obok niego i przebitego strzałą serca obrazek z dziewczyną o wielkich, niebieskich oczach i strzesze nastroszonych, różowych włosów. – Przynajmniej piersi nie wyłażą jej na wierzch.</p><p>Piersi może nie, ale na wierzch, a ściślej mówiąc przed mur, wyskoczyło znienacka owo krwawiące serce przebite strzałą i przylgnęło do rękawa puchatego, lekko wilgotnego od mżawki swetra dziewczyny, wnikając w sploty jak namalowane. W sumie – było namalowane, ale przecież nie na wełnie. Jinsoo otworzyła usta w zdumieniu, wypuszczając wegańskiego kebaba dzierżonego w drugiej ręce - upadł na chodnik, rozbryzgując się kawałkami bułki i warzyw z przewagą marynowanych pikli.</p><p>- Chyba nie powinnaś macać tego graffiti… – zaczął Dean, nie do końca wierząc własnym oczom – musiałby wypić znacznie więcej, by mieć delirium.</p><p>Chociaż dreszcz przeszedł mu po karku, nie zdążył się przejąć tak bardzo jak powinien, gdy nagle dotykająca muru dłoń Jinsoo oraz rękaw jej swetra zamigotały i zmieniły w dwuwymiarowy rysunek. Płaski. Tym razem dziewczyna wrzasnęła, nie pozostając przy niemym „o”. Dean ocknął się z letargu i chwycił ją wpół, próbując odciągnąć od graffiti, niechby już z jedną ręką na płask, ale w mgnieniu oka zawirowały wokół nich inne malunki – wytrzeszczone twarze, wulgarne napisy, pół ptaki pół ludzie, wielki, fioletowy penis, a nade wszystko patykowaty ludzik, który zapląsał w szalonym tańcu deszczu (tak to wyglądało, poza tym – padało), jakby zaganiał resztę do tanecznego koła.</p><p>Dean cisnął w ludzika kebabem i pociągnął za sobą wrzeszczącą dziewczynę, przedzierając się w stronę studia tatuażu. Kebab prawdopodobnie nie posmakował patykowatemu ludzikowi, bo zaczął wymachiwać nie mniej patykowatą dzidą i skoczył na Deana z indiańskim okrzykiem bojowym. Dean pomyślał, że powinien odwrzasnąć w stylu Indiany Jonesa pozbawionego broni (miał przy sobie tylko nóż myśliwski i pęk wytrychów), ale nie miał do tego nastroju ani chęci, tym bardziej, że ciągnął za rękę Jinsoo. Poprawka – nie ciągnął.</p><p>Krzyk dziewczyny ucichł jak ucięty nożem, a kiedy na nią spojrzał, zaczęła znikać niczym tablica wycierana gąbką. Jej kolory blakły, twarz rozpadała się w malutkie, pojedyncze puzzle. Najdłużej utrzymał się nie uśmiech jak u kota z Cheshire, ale czekoladowe, przerażone oczy. Jedno mrugnięcie i zmieniła się w rój świetlików, unoszących się nad oszalałymi rysunkami i wnikających w ścianę zapyziałej kamienicy niczym ognisty tatuaż. Nowa, wymalowana neonowymi farbami dziewczyna na murze miała bardzo fioletowe włosy i sowie skrzydła wyrastające u ramion. W jej oczach zastygło przerażenie.</p><p>Dean w ostatniej chwili puścił rękę Jinsoo, czując dziwne mrowienie w palcach i żal ściskający za gardło. Także w ostatnim momencie zdołał odwrócić się do patykowatego ludzika i uniknąć ciosu widmową włócznią. Instynktownie rzucił się w bok, uciekając przed muśnięciem pół człowieka pół ptaka i niemrawo podskakującego penisa – ten był tak absurdalny, że aż zabawny, zanurkował w dół, przetaczając się po mokrym chodniku jak wszyscy bohaterowie filmów akcji i pognał do drzwi studia tatuażu. Co jak co, ale biegać potrafił, zwłaszcza z rysunkowym penisem depczącym mu po piętach. Zbiegłszy kilka stopni w dół na progu natknął się na przerażonego Kookiego – w tle zobaczył Sama próbującego wydobyć się ze zbyt wąskiego fotela, więc wepchnął młodziutkiego tatuażystę do środka i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, dzwoniąc zawieszonym na nich dzwoneczkiem i osuwając się pod nimi bez tchu. Okno sutereny zatrzęsło się, gdy uderzył w nie przypływ rozszalałego graffiti, zalewając je wijącymi się kształtami i kolorami i rozmazując na szkle barwne mazaje.</p><p>- Jinsoo! – krzyknął Kookie, dopadając do drzwi, ale siedzący pod nimi Dean chwycił go za cholewkę czerwonych glanów i przytrzymał na miejscu.</p><p>- Tam był tańczący penis! – wrzasnął, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.</p><p>- Twój brat ma chyba jakieś kompleksy – zasugerował Lucyfer, stojący przy Samie i z rozbawieniem przyglądający się jak młodszy Winchester usiłuje wydostać się z pułapki fotela do tatuażu.</p><p>Sam zignorował go, zastygłszy w pół kroku i z zastanowieniem wpatrując się za okno – graffiti spływało po nim grubymi, kolorowymi kroplami, a jedynym niespływającym elementem był patykowaty ludzik, który przykucnął, by lepiej widzieć, co dzieje się w środku. Sam nigdy nie widział, by ktoś bazgrał takie ludziki w ramach graffiti, ale wielokrotnie widywał je w albumach z malowidłami naskalnymi z całego świata.</p><p>- Widzicie tego patyczaka? – spytał z napięciem, nie do końca pewien, czy nie ma kolejnych omamów – może to Lucyfer przyprowadził kolegę do towarzystwa.</p><p>- Co się stało z Jinsoo? – nie słuchał go Kookie, pochylając się nad Deanem, łapiąc go za połę wojskowej kurtki i szarpiąc niczym mały, ale waleczny terrier. – Mów!</p><p>- Grafitti ją połknęło – odpowiedział ponuro starszy Winchester, nie próbując się bronić i nadal tarasując sobą drzwi wejściowe. – Trzymałem ją za rękę, ale rozprysła się na kawałki i wniknęła w mur. Grobowiec świetlików, kurna.</p><p>Spojrzał na brata, który nie odrywał oczu od niewielkiego, na wpół przesłoniętego chodnikiem okna. Z trudem podążył za jego spojrzeniem i wzdrygnął się, nie tylko dlatego, że oblepiający je wir kolorowych plam przyprawiał o zawrót głowy. Czarny ludź wciąż patrzył. Choć jako patyczak nie miał oczu.</p><p>- Tak, ten z dzidą też nas gonił.</p><p>- Patyczak? – powtórzył Kookie, puszczając kurtkę Deana (chociaż ten nie puścił jego nogi) i także spoglądając na zewnątrz, gdzie – mimo ciemności panującej w tle, zmierzył się spojrzeniem z rysunkowym ludzikiem, trwającym pośród barwnego chaosu rozmazujących się po szybie kolorów niczym ostry rysunek tuszem. – Ale… ale ja go znam. Ktoś wyrył takiego na kamlocie, który znaleźliśmy z Jinsoo w piwnicy i teraz służy nam za podstawkę do farb.</p><p>- Patyczak? – zdziwił się Dean, w końcu puszczając but Kookiego, bo młody już nie wyglądał na chętnego do forsowania drzwi.</p><p>- Kamień – odparł machinalnie tamten, odwracając się i ruszając pędem na zaplecze, aż załopotała za nim pomarańczowa bluza. – Dopadnę sukinsyna.</p><p>Dean instynktownie poderwał się spod drzwi i pobiegł za nim, po drodze krzycząc do brata, by ten solidnie zaryglował wejście. Wpadł za Kookiem do malutkiej kanciapy i dalej – do piwnicznego magazynu, gdzie młody szalał jak dzik w żołędziach, pospiesznie zdejmując palety z farbami z niskiego podestu. Podest okazał się z grubsza obrobionym, omszałym kamieniem z piaskowca, miejscami poplamionym farbami, które zdążyły się rozlać. Całkowicie pustym – patykowatego ludzika na nim nie było, choćby Kookie dał sobie uciąć rękę, że widział go jeszcze wczoraj w południe. W sumie nic dziwnego, przecież nie mógł być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie, a chwilowo stalkował ich przez okno.</p><p>- Kur… - rzucił od serca Dean, okręcając się w piruecie godnym primabaleriny i biegnąc z powrotem do studia. – Sammy?</p><p>Przeczucie go nie zawiodło. Niestety. Sam zdążył zaryglować drzwi wejściowe, ale niewielkie okno sutereny nie wytrzymało naporu bohomazów. Bądź patykowaty ludzik tak długo stukał dzidą w szybę, aż ją wystukał. Na oczach Deana do środka wdarło się kolorowe tsunami i spłynęło w dół, wirując napisami, symbolami i rysunkami. Serce przebite strzałą – Dean zaczął je nienawidzić głęboką nienawiścią, poszybowało w stronę Sama i wniknęło w niego, w sam raz w miejscu niedokończonego tatuażu Lete. Rozlało się czerwoną plamą na białym t-shircie i zmieniło w prosty rysunek jakby tworzony ręką dziecka. Wyrośnięta sylwetka Sama również zaczęła tracić trójwymiar. Dotknięcie grafitti było zabójcze. Dean rzucił się do brata, nie bacząc na jadowite niczym meduzy kształty kłębiące się wokół, choć wiedział, że nie zdąży na czas. Nie zdążył. Sam spojrzał na niego po raz ostatni, uśmiechnął się zmęczonym uśmiechem, po czym zmienił w migotliwe światełka i uniósł w górę. Grafitti zakręciło się jak szalone, porywając go ze sobą i implodowało, znikając za rozbitym oknem. Patykowaty ludzik odszedł jako ostatni, triumfalnie potrząsając włócznią.</p><p>Dean warknął i rzucił się do drzwi, chwilę mocując z zatrzaśniętymi zamkami, by wypaść na Morrison Street i móc moknąć w nasilającym się deszczu. Raymond zdążył zamknąć swój food truck i uniknąć smutnego przeznaczenia. Malunki grzecznie wróciły na mury kamienic i przepełnione pojemniki na śmieci, połyskując wilgotnymi kolorami w świetle pojedynczej latarni, nieruchome i udające niewinność. Dean dopadł do ściany w miejscu, gdzie obok dziewczyny z sowimi skrzydłami pojawiła się postać Sama – upiorne poczucie humoru ludożernego grafitti przerobiło go na rysunkowego diabełka z rogami, nietoperzymi skrzydłami i widłami w ręku, i uderzał w mur raz za razem, póki nie rozkrwawił sobie kłykci. Mżawka osiadała mu na twarzy, więc Kookiemu, który wybiegł tuż za nim, trudno było orzec, czy Dean płacze, czy to tylko krople deszczu. Zresztą, nie miał do tego głowy – sam nie potrafił powstrzymać łez.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Indiański trop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Przed oczyma Sama wirowały kolorowe spirale poprzecinane zamaszystymi, czarnymi krechami wiodącym z jednej nieskończoności w drugą. Brykały na nich, udające nutki patykowate ludziki. Prawdopodobnie i on był podobnym patyczakiem, bo zawieszony w barwnej nieważkości nie czuł własnego ciała i nie do końca był pewien, czy posiada oczy, którymi mógłby to wszystko widzieć. Co dziwne, niespecjalnie się tym przejmował. Myśli płynęły leniwie, nie do końca określone, wijąc się niczym dym. Przed chwilą gdzieś był i za czymś gonił, a może przed czymś uciekał, a teraz po prostu unosił się w przyjemnym, przesyconym kolorami niebycie, leciutki jak piórko i pusty jak pierzasta dutka. Coraz lżejszy. Gdyby potrafił skupić myśli, zobaczyłby, że kłębiące się wokół niego spirale, hipnotyzujące i wprawione w wieczny ruch, nie tylko go oplatają, ale i przenikają na wskroś.</p><p>Cieniutkie, czerwone niteczki wysnuwały się z rysunkowego serduszka i płynęły przed siebie, by w końcu trafić do, wcale nie patykowatych, rąk starszego mężczyzny o ostrych, indiańskich rysach twarzy i strzesze przyprószonych siwizną włosów, przeplecionych niezliczoną ilością piórek i koralików, który zwijał je w zgrabny kłębek. Czerwone motki zaścielały ziemię u jego stóp, a splecione z nich sieci zwieszały się z niewidzialnego pułapu, otaczając wyrwany z barwnych plam skrawek rzeczywistości. Łąka, drzewa, strumień, skałki, szałas, ognisko z kociołkiem, drewniana kłoda służąca za siedzisko – lecz nad nimi, zamiast nieba, rozciągała się czerwona plecionka. Szaman nucił pod nosem, zwijając kolejny kłębek sercowych nici, słuchając kwilenia ptaków wśród drzew i lubując się gorzkawym aromatem ziół ukrytych wśród traw zmieszanym ze smakowitym zapachem gulaszu perkocącego w kociołku nad ogniskiem. Czasami doskwierała mu samotność, ale cieszył się życiem, które udało mu się wyszarpnąć z barwnej nicości. A że podtrzymywanie iluzji miało swoje koszta – cóż, nie on je ponosił. Poza tym łowy na ludzką zwierzynę ożywiały go. Dosłownie.</p><p>*</p><p>- Skąd masz ten głaz? – spytał Dean, niemal warcząc, gdy wrócili z Kookiem do studia i ociekając wodą, pochylili się nad kamlotem na zapleczu, na którym – według zapewnień tatuażysty, jeszcze dziś rano widniał patykowaty człowieczek z dzidą.</p><p>- Podoba mi się ten głaz – odpowiedział ciut nieprzytomnie Kookie, ku zgrozie Deana cytując Shreka. - To naprawdę ładny głaz.</p><p>- Ten głaz, tfu, ten ludzik z głazu zeżarł mi brata, a tobie dziewczynę, więc może się skup, Ośle – powiedział Dean, nadal w trybie warkotu i gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, bo woda kapała mu z włosów i przesłaniała pole widzenia. Nie, żeby w polu widzenia, prócz porozrzucanych w pośpiechu pojemników z tuszem (dwa się nieco rozlały, tworząc na podłodze kolorową plamę Rorschacha) znalazło się coś wartego uwagi, bo głaz nadal był gładki, jakby go przetarto gąbką. Co najwyżej – nieco porowaty.</p><p> – Był tu już, kiedy wynajmowałem suterenę – bąknął młodziutki Azjata, nerwowo skubiąc rękaw czerwonej, chwilowo przemoczonej bluzy. – Razem z innymi szpargałami właściciela, albo poprzedniego lokatora.</p><p>- Zadzwoń – poradził Dean lakonicznie, lecz stanowczo.</p><p>- Do właściciela czy lokatora? – zaszemrał Kookie, wyraźnie otumaniony wszystkim, co ich przed chwilą spotkało – atakiem rozszalałej trąby powietrznej grafitti, zniknięciem Jinsoo i Sama i pojawieniem się ich dziwnych alter ego na murze.</p><p>Był mistrzem rysunków magicznych, co przychodziło mu z taką łatwością, jakby się z tym urodził, ale jednocześnie był całkowitym teoretykiem i dyletantem w zmaganiach praktycznych. Do tej pory nigdy, ale to nigdy nie miał do czynienia z niczym nadprzyrodzonym „na żywo”, nie licząc przeterminowanego kimchi, które kiedyś chciało mu wypełznąć z lodówki i zaanektować maleńkie mieszkanie, choć to raczej było winą rozbuchanej fermentacji, nie opętania.</p><p>- Masz namiary na byłego lokatora? – spytał cierpliwie Dean, choć lekki tik w kąciku ust świadczył wyraźnie, że za chwilę cierpliwość może mu się wyczerpać. Do cna.</p><p>- Nie? – Kookie zatrzepotał rzęsami jak azjatycka miss piękności, próbując strząsnąć krople deszczu z tychże.</p><p>- A do właściciela? – drążył Dean.</p><p>- Tak?</p><p>- To zadzwoń do właściciela i spytaj go, czy wie coś o tym kamlocie – poinstruował Dean, ściągając przemoczoną, wojskową z wyglądu kurtkę i pozostając w czarnym t-shircie, także mokrawym. Jednak postanowił go zostawić, nie mając zamiaru świecić nagim torsem. Z podobnych powodów nie pozbył się wilgotnych dżinsów. Najwyżej dostanie zapalenia pęcherza, co chwilowo wydawało mu się najmniejszym ze zmartwień.</p><p>Oto coś z tego głazu (nie, wcale nie był pięknym głazem) porwało mu brata, i tak bliskiego lucyferycznego szaleństwa. Zeżarcie przez grafitti raczej nie pomogło Samowi odzyskać równowagi duchowej, prawda? Jemu by nie pomogło.</p><p>– Na oko to indiańskie gryzmoły, więc może w dzieciństwie koleś bawił się w Sokole Oko, bazgrał sobie na kamieniach i przy okazji zaciął się w paluszek, niechcący wzywając demony jak Ash z „Martwego zła” – zastanowił się na głos, na próbę pukając w kamlot, jakby się spodziewał, że otworzy się przed nim jak jaskinia zbójców przed Ali Babą. „Sezamie, Sezamie, otwórz się”.</p><p>- Trochę późno na telefon – jęknął Kookie, wciąż nie wiedząc, co myśleć, mówić i czynić, jak gdyby wciąż nie wybudził się ze złego snu.</p><p>- Co ty nie powiesz – warknął Dean, porzucając opukiwanie głazu i z impetem zasiadając tuż przy nim wśród pojemników z tuszami (unikając rozlanych). Umościł się jak kura na grzędzie i wyciągnął z kieszeni mały, skórzany woreczek oraz srebrny nożyk. – Dzwoń, do licha!</p><p>- A ty? – spytał bojaźliwie Kookie, posłusznie szukając komórki i zerkając za siebie, na główne pomieszczenie studia, zalewane deszczem z rozbitego okna i otwartych na oścież drzwi – wpadając do środka, już nie przejmowali się, że coś za nimi wlezie. Co miało, to już wlazło.</p><p>- A ja sobie posiedzę i poczekam, aż sukinsyn wróci na swoje miejsce – powiadomił go Dean, wokół którego tworzyła się niewielka kałuża deszczówki kapiącej z niego, jakby był utopcem, uśmiechając się nieładnym uśmiechem i sprawdzając, czy czubek noża, choć srebrny, jest wystarczająco ostry. Był.</p><p>- I przebijesz mu rysunkowe serduszko? – parsknął Kookie, nieco wracając do siebie, choć w jego wnętrzu krzyczało cieniutkim głosikiem, że powinien sam zgłosić się do czubków, bo patyczak porwał Jinsoo, jego własną, osobistą, najlepszą kumpelkę na świecie. – Ja tam serduszka nie widziałem. On nie ma serca.</p><p>- Za to ma penisa – mruknął Dean melancholijnie, podsuwając po oczy młodziutkiego tatuażysty amulet i ostrze. – A ja mam woreczek złego uroku, który unieruchomi prawie wszystko. Co prawda, nie cierpię wiedźm i ich klątw, ale zabrałem go na wszelki wypadek i proszę, przyda się. Poświęcany, srebrny nóż też.</p><p>- Nożyk raczej – poprawił słabo Kookie, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze nosi przy sobie Dean Winchester i jak bardzo to coś może okazać się zabójcze. - A to chyba nie był jego… penis. Tego patyczaka.</p><p>- Prawdopodobnie – przewrócił oczami Dean. – Był zbyt fioletowy. I niech ci będzie, nóż jest niewielki. Ale skuteczny. Przyszpilę bydlaka do kamienia i zeskrobię. Jak patyczak zniknie, grafitti z zaułka znowu staną się ludźmi.</p><p>- Jesteś pewien? – Kookie bardzo nie chciał zadać tego pytania, ale samo mu się wymknęło. To byłoby aż zbyt proste.</p><p>- Nie.</p><p>Młodziutki tatuażysta pokręcił głową, rozsiewając wokół siebie drobne krople wody z przemoczonych, oklapniętych, lecz wciąż bardzo różnokolorowych włosów i wyszedł do zalewanego deszczem studia – bardziej mokry już nie będzie. Po drodze wybrał numer do Charlesa Labinskiego, właściciela kamienicy, modląc się, by ten jeszcze nie spał. Bo niby czemu ktoś nie miałby spać o drugiej w nocy, prawda?</p><p>Dean spojrzał za nim czujnie i niepewnie pochylił się na kamlotem, niemal przykładając do niego usta. Choć ten był brudnawy.</p><p>- Sam? Sammy? Słyszysz mnie?</p><p>Był to najgłupszy pomysł, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy, ale przecież nie od kozery wszyscy wypominali Winchesterom przedziwną, nierozerwalną, niemal toksyczną więź. Może i była niezdrowa, ale jeśli dzięki niej dotrze do brata, po jego powrocie, sam z przyjemnością jeszcze ją utoksyczni.</p><p>*</p><p>„Sammy…”</p><p>Sam wyraźnie słyszał głos, co podobno nawet w świecie czarodziejów było niepokojące, ale mniejsza z tym – był to głos jego starszego brata, więc bardzo starał się na niego odpowiedzieć. Jednak trudno coś zagaić, gdy zamiast ust ma się dwie falujące kreseczki i unosi się w poprzecinanym spiralami niebycie. Czując się przy tym jak mucha złapana w pajęczynę głodnego pająka, wysysana z sił życiowych, oby nie z wnętrzności rozpuszczanych enzymami trawiennymi drapieżcy.</p><p>„Mhmmm mhm” odpowiedział zatem młodszy Winchester zredukowany do patyczaka, a było to wszystko, na co go było stać.</p><p>„Chłopie, waruję przy tym głazie jak pies i nigdzie się nie ruszę, póki czegoś nie wymyślę, ale potrzebuję wskazówki” wyznał głos Deana brzmiący jak z odległej galaktyki. „To Indianie?”.</p><p>„I kowboje” nasunęło się znienacka Samowi, nie tracącemu czasu na wytknięcie bratu, by używał bardziej poprawnego określenia, czyli rdzenni Amerykanie. Tracenie czasu w tym wymiarze wydawało się niewłaściwe. Tutaj był on rzeczą cenną – młodszy Winchester siódmym zmyłem czuł, jak z każdą chwilą uchodzi z niego energia, a jednocześnie niesłychanie względną, snującą się leniwie niczym dym z fajki pokoju, w której ktoś przez przypadek zapalił haszysz.</p><p>„Mhm”.</p><p>„Nie możesz powiedzieć czegoś więcej i bardziej do rzeczy?” w widmowym głosie Deana zabrzmiało lekkie zniecierpliwienie. „W końcu widzisz to wszystko od środka. Podpowiedziałbyś coś.”</p><p>„Mm… mh” oburzył się Sam całym swoim patykowatym jestestwem, poruszając się na tyle gwałtownie, że hen daleko, za barwnymi spiralami i nieskończonością, szaman, zwijający kolejny motek czerwonej przędzy, podniósł głowę i zapatrzył się w jego stronę. Nitka napięła się gwałtownie, a serce Sama przeszyła iskra jaskrawego bólu. Okazało się, że chociaż patyczakowi niełatwo mówić, krzyczeć może do woli.</p><p>Po drugiej stronie głazu Dean usłyszał krzyk Sama, po którym nastąpiła złowroga cisza. Jeśli nie wymyślił sobie magicznego połączenia poprzez wymiary, właśnie zostało brutalnie przerwane. Zaklął, zagryzł wargi i mocniej zacisnął dłoń na srebrnym nożu, drugą kładąc na kamieniu, jakby próbował przez niego przeniknąć. Ktoś właśnie robił krzywdę jego bratu i zapłaci za to, prędzej czy później. Oby prędzej. Jak najprędzej.</p><p>*</p><p>Noc mijała, a Charles Labinski nie spał. Ostatnio sypiał coraz gorzej. Siedział przy oknie i smętnie gapił się na przesłonięte mgiełką deszczu centrum Portland, popijając białe wino i słuchając składanki muzyki z lat 80-tych, czasów jego młodości, kiedy jeszcze wszystko mogło się zdarzyć, a przyszłość rysowała się przed młodym Charliem niemalże różowo. W sensie dosłownym, bo Charles był gejem i róż był jednym z jego ulubionych kolorów.</p><p>Pół wieku później nadal go lubił – jego mieszkanie miało w sobie tyle odcieni różu, że przypominało bombonierkę na Dzień św. Walentego, ale przyszłość, a przynajmniej teraźniejszość rzucała mu kłody pod nogi. Od pół roku był sam jak palec, nie licząc przygodnych kochanków z baru, miał nadciśnienie, nadkwasotę i początki cukrzycy, i coraz gorzej radził sobie z wyścigiem szczurów w korporacji bankowej (według niektórych z kolegów był istną skamieliną). Do tego dwa miesiące wcześniej pochował ojca, z którym łączyła go relacja iście miłosno-nienawistna. Odziedziczył po nim ciągoty do alkoholu  -zamiast ulubionej whiskey świętej pamięci tatusia (notabene noszącej jego nazwisko, choć nie dającej z tego względu żadnych benefitów, bo handlował nią inny odłam rodu), pijał wino, co w niczym nie pomagało, a także rozpadającą się kamienicę przy Morrison Street. Piwnice zapełniały liczne przydasie i łupy, które stary Edwin Labinski przytargał ze sobą z rozmaitych rozbiórek i przeprowadzek, którymi kierował. O, chociażby ten żyrandol ze sztucznymi kryształkami rozmiaru młyńskiego koła z dawnego burdelu, który Charles zaanektował i z pomocą czterech, ciężko sapiących tragarzy zainstalował w sypialni (w końcu żyrandol był w odcieniach różu i złota), czy petroglif z podobizną kałamarnicy, który pasował mu do łazienki, do morskiej mozaiki w stylu rzymskim. Towarzyszący ośmiorniczce kamlot z patykowatym wojownikiem zostawił w piwnicy odziedziczonej kamienicy – był zbyt ciężki i nazbyt brzydki. Z tego, co pamiętał, ojciec przywiózł go z miasteczka Dalles, gdy przenoszono indiańskie pozostałości do Columbia Hills Historical State Park, by uchronić je przed zalaniem po zbudowaniu tamy. Był chyba najdziwniejszym z trofeów ojca, choć nie jedynem. Imię ich było legion. Aż dziw, że przez tyle lat nikt się nie zorientował, że stary Labinski ma lepkie rączki.</p><p>Z drugiej strony, jeśli już kochany ojczulek, świeć Panie nad jego zapijaczoną duszyczką, musiał kraść, mógłby z łaski swojej przywłaszczać sobie nieco cenniejsze przedmioty – tu Charles wspomniał dwa plastikowe krasnoludy ogrodowe, które bez pardonu wyrzucił na śmietnik i aż się wzdrygnął, czym prędzej popijając wzdrygnięcie winem. Gdyby to chociaż była Śpiąca Królewna w różowej sukience – jakieś zastosowanie by dla niej znalazł.</p><p>Na domiar złego kamienica przy dokach, jak wszystkie inne w okolicy, sypała się w oczach i nie pomagało wynajmowanie lokali na studio tatuażu, lombard, czy sklep z używanymi płytami, nie wspominając o postawionym w zaułku food trucku z kebabami. Sam Charles wolał się tam nie zapuszczać. Brud, smród i ubóstwo. I jeszcze ci cholerni graficiarze, którzy szaleli z farbami w sprey’u, mażąc po murach i strasząc bezdomne koty i nie mniej bezdomne, a czasem większe od kotów, parchate szczury z nabrzeża. Starszy Labinski mógł to mieć w nosie, ale czasy się zmieniły i władze miasta coraz mocniej naciskały na właścicieli ruder, by przeprowadzili renowację. Młodszy Labinski nie miał zamiaru brać na to kredytu (choć może – z uwagi na pracę, dostałby go na korzystniejszych warunkach), więc jak nic, będzie musiał sprzedać kamienicę po kosztach. Co go nie bawiło.</p><p>Gdyby, przełykając kolejny łyk wina, oderwał wzrok od spływającej wilgocią szyby, za którą rozmazywały się światła nocnego Portland (w tle Glen Frey śpiewał właśnie „Cause you belong to the city, you belong to the night”), nie bawiłby go również widok z głębi mieszkania. Oto zza uchylonych drzwi łazienki powolutku wysuwały się barwne macki, wypełzając coraz dalej i powiększając się z każdą sekundą, by sięgnąć rozmiarów gigantycznej kałamarnicy olbrzymiej. Animowanej, choć w niczym, prócz soczystego fioletu, nie przypominającej wiedźmy morskiej Ursuli z „Małej syrenki”. Macki sunęły cichutko, kłębiąc się za plecami Charlesa i piętrząc nad nim jak fale tsunami. Wybałuszone oczy – tym większe, że narysowane, skupiły się na ofierze. Kreskówkowy, lecz nie mniej groźnie zakrzywiony i wyglądający na bardzo ostry dziób, kłapnął bezdźwięcznie. Patrząc z boku, możnaby uznać, że kałamarnica aż zacierała ręce, tj. macki, ciesząc się na łowy.</p><p>Zakołysała się, szykując do ataku, lecz nagle znieruchomiała i nieco cofnęła, gdy rozdzwonił się leżący na parapecie telefon w różowym etui.</p><p>Charles skrzywił się, patrząc na wyświetlacz – na Boga, czego mógł chcieć o tej porze ten Koreańczyk ze studia tatuażu, ale odebrał. Z każdym słowem Kookiego padającym z szybkością karabinu maszynowego, czoło Charlesa marszczyło się coraz bardziej, aż zaczął przypominać mastiffa. Odpowiadał zdawkowo, ale był tak zmęczony nocnym użalaniem się nad sobą i pięcioma kieliszkami chardonnay, że nie chciało mu się wymyślać kłamstw. Tak, to indiański petroglif. Tak, z rezerwatu, chyba w Dalles. Nie, nie było z nim kłopotu – jakie niby kłopoty mógł wywołać kamień z patykowatym ludzikiem? Chyba, że komuś udałoby się go podźwignąć i rzucić nim w adwersarza – był tak ciężki, że trup na miejscu murowany. Tak, Kookie może go sobie wziąć. Skuć. Pomalować. Cokolwiek. I tak niedługo… nieważne… no dobra, niedługo umowa wynajmu może ulec wypowiedzeniu, bo on, Charles Labinski, syn Edwina Labinskiego, zamierza sprzedać tę ruderę, która przynosi więcej problemów, niż pożytku. Dicto. Dictum. Dixi. Czy jak to się tam mówi… I wypraszam sobie, wcale nie jestem pijany. Wcale.</p><p>Kreskówkowa ośmiornica za jego plecami zakołysała się na boki, jakby uważała wprost przeciwnie. A kiedy Charles odłożył telefon na parapet, chyba doszła do wniosku, że dosyć się grzecznie naczekała, bo płynnym ruchem pochyliła się nad nim, mocno, wręcz czule oplatając mackami i pochłaniając go jednym kęsem. Mlask.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Łapacz snów</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- To Indianin – oznajmił z przyjęciem Kookie, gdy tylko wrócił na zaplecze, unosząc w górę komórkę, jak gdyby była zaginioną tablicą mojżeszową.</p><p>- Co ty nie powiesz – wycedził Dean, nie cofając dłoni z kamlota, wciąż pozbawionego petroglifu z patyczakiem. – Chyba już sami na to wpadliśmy?</p><p>- Labinski mówi, że jego ojciec przywlókł go z Dalles, jak przewozili indiańskie relikwie do parku stanowego Columbii – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem młody, dumny, że zapamiętał wszystkie szczegóły – jakby miały jakieś znaczenie.</p><p>- Labinski? – myśli Deana na chwilę się zmąciły. – Ten od whiskey?</p><p>- Nie mam pojęcia – pogubił się Kookie, mający na uwadze coś zupełnie innego niż rozważania nad marką podłej whisky – przynajmniej tak brzmiała z nazwy. – Ale tak sobie myślę, że to musiał być wizerunek szamana, który wybrał się w podróż w zaświaty i… jakoś utknął? Tylu ludzi robiło u mnie tatuaże łapaczy snów, że czuję się, jakbym sam był pół Indianinem i znał się na szamanizmie.</p><p>Dean zawiesił na nim ciężki wzrok, po czym otworzył i zamknął usta niczym rybka w akwarium. Nie miał siły wytknąć młodemu, że naprawdę w niczym nie przypomina Indianina, tfu, rdzennego mieszkańca Ameryki. Co najwyżej jego nastroszone (bo już podeschnięte), różnokolorowe włosy mogły robić za pióropusz.</p><p>- Dlaczego szaman? – spytał zamiast tego.</p><p>- W rysunkach naskalnych najczęściej przedstawiano podróż szamana w zaświaty i towarzyszące mu duchy opiekuńcze pod postacią zwierząt – wyjaśnił z godnością Kookie. – A tu mieliśmy ludzika i zwierzaki. Znaczy – szaman.</p><p>Na czym, jak na czym, ale na rysunkach wszelakich znał się znakomicie, począwszy od japońskich mang przez drzeworyty Durera po malunki Aborygenów. I na setce symboli okultystycznych również. Podchodził do swojej profesji z prawdziwą pasją, czym zakasowałby niejednego studenta Akademii Sztuk Plastycznych.</p><p>- Mieliśmy też penisa – wyrwało się Deanowi.</p><p>- Nie, penisa raczej dorysowali graficiarze – sprostował Kookie. – Szaman pewnie użył tego, co miał pod ręką.</p><p>Sekundę później usłyszał to, co powiedział i zalał się rumieńcem. Dean nie miał pojęcia, że Azjaci potrafią się rumienić równie wdzięcznie jak kurczak z różna.</p><p>- Dobra, zejdźmy z penisa – zgodził się czym prędzej i znacząco postukał palcem w głaz. – Jednak gdzieś tam utknął mój brat, Jinsoo plus zapewne jeszcze kilkoro nieszczęśników i musimy ich jakoś wyciągnąć! Niekoniecznie jako płaskie obrazki.</p><p>- Ale jak? – spytał Kookie, nerwowo przegarniając włosy i wczepiając w nie palce, jak gdyby za chwilę miał zamiar rwać je sobie z głowy.</p><p>- Tak jak mówiłem - warknął Dean. - Skujemy skubanego patyczaka, kiedy tylko zmaterializuje się na kamlocie!</p><p>- A jeśli wtedy oni zostaną gdzieś tam na zawsze?</p><p>Dean wziął głębszy oddech, by wykrzyczeć, że na pewno nie, po czym skląsł jak przekłuty balonik. Nie wiedział. A jeśli Kookie miał rację i wydrapanie petroglifu tylko pogorszy sprawę i uwięzi Sama i resztę na pokrytym grafitti murze na dobre? A właściwie zupełnie gdzie indziej, bo rysunki na murze były tylko ich prześmiewczymi karykaturami. W świecie, z którego doszedł go krzyk Sama. Udusiłby tego szamana gołymi rękoma, gdyby dało się udusić patyczaka. I znikąd pomocy, znikąd ratunku. Nikt go nie wesprze – Castiel uległ przeważającej sile wroga, czyli legionowi Lewiatanów, które rozszarpały go na strzępy, biedny Bobby nie żył, nawet po Franku została już tylko spalona przyczepa.</p><p>- Masz lepszy pomysł? – spytał ponuro Kookiego, czując, jak jego pewność siebie ulatuje z chłodnym, przesyconym wilgocią podmuchem wpadającym na zaplecze ze zdewastowanego studia tatuażu. Przeszedł go dreszcz, zarówno psychiczny, jak i fizyczny – przy czym fizyczny wyraźnie domagał się skorzystania z łazienki, bo wilgotne dżinsy zaczynały źle wpływać na jego pęcherz.</p><p>- Łapacz snów? – spytał niepewnie młodziutki tatuażysta, wpatrując się niego wielkimi – jak na skośne, oczyma. – Zatrzymuje dobre sny, a więzi złe. Może się nada? Narysowałbym go na kamieniu. Złapalibyśmy szamana w sidła i zmusilibyśmy do uwolnienia Jinsoo. I innych.</p><p>- Łbyś. Śmy - mruknął Dean bez przekonania. – Łapacz snów? Nie za banalnie?</p><p>Osobiście nie do końca wierzył w moc łapaczy snów, w pseudookultyzmie i tatuażach motywu równie popularnego co wilki, smoki, sowy, chińskie symbole szczęścia, tribale, runy i pentagramy. Chociaż, w sumie runy i pentagramy czasem działały, więc może się uda? Tym bardziej, że tego akurat łapacza snów miał narysować tatuażysta z powołaniem magicznym. Podobno, bo przecież tatuażu Sama nie zdążył dokończyć, więc cholera wie, czy by zadziałał. Dean postanowił, że na wszelki wypadek dołoży do rysunku Kookiego swój, zdobyty na złej wiedźmie (najlepsze czarownice to martwe czarownice) woreczek złego uroku, więżący wszelkie złe byty. Oby tylko woreczek nie uznał za złe byty jego lub Kookiego.</p><p>*</p><p>Sam chwycił czerwoną nitkę wysnuwające się z jego rysunkowego serca i przytrzymał mocno, nie pozwalając, by ktoś – kogo nie widział, lecz wyczuwał jego obecność, za nią szarpał. Po jego trupie. To znaczy… mniejsza z tym, bo w zasadzie nie miał pojęcia, czy w obecnym, kreskówkowym stanie, jest bardziej żywy czy martwy. Tak czy inaczej, nikt nie miał prawa robić sobie z jego serca kłębka nici do zabawy – w tym momencie oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył wielkiego, rudego kota (ani chybi w typie Garfielda), z upodobaniem pacającego ów motek i mruczącego z zadowoleniem i przez moment zapomniał, o co właściwie mu chodziło. Kolejne, bolesne pociągnięcie za nitkę ocuciło go i postawiło w gotowości bojowej. Może składał się z kropek i kresek, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by tak zostało.</p><p>Na próbę poruszył się, płynąc przez poprzecinaną barwnymi spiralami i czarnymi, wiolinowymi krechami jasność. Był lekki jak piórko, więc szło mu niezgorzej, choć – machając patykowatymi rękoma i nogami, musiał wyglądać jak oszalały wiatrak. Podążał za czerwonymi nićmi własnego serca, instynktownie zamykając oczy, gdy przedzierał się przez smugi farby, wielobarwne niczym plamy oleju silnikowego. Wydawało mu się, że w dali widzi rozpiętego na czerwonych sznureczkach kobiecego patyczaka (Jinsoo?) i inne, mniej lub bardziej wyraźne sylwetki uwięzione w plątaninie pajęczyny kolorowych spirali, czarnych wykrzykników i czerwonej przędzy. Płynął przez nicość, coraz bliżej tego, kto zabawiał się w prząśniczkę, przędącą nić z jego serca i kradnącą mu siły witalne, aż znienacka dostrzegł zupełnie inny skrawek rzeczywistości. Czerwona plecionka otaczała łąkę, drzewa, strumień, skałki, szałas, ognisko z kociołkiem i starego Indianina siedzącego na drewnianej kłodzie i zwijającego kłębek sercowych nici. Jego nici.</p><p>Sam zafalował z oburzenia i zapikował poprzez czerwoną plecionkę, wprost na szamana – to musiał być szaman, biorąc pod uwagę jego rytualny bębenek, ceremonialną tunikę i kościane grzechotki, w których drzemała moc, tylko po to, by stanąć przed tamtym jako rysunkowy ludzik wielkości wróbelka. Tego Sam się nie spodziewał. Wiedział, że jest patyczakiem, ale nie, że takim malutkim. Stary Indianin o ostrych rysach twarzy i strzesze przyprószonych siwizną włosów, przeplecionych niezliczoną ilością piórek i koralików, zaśmiał się skrzekliwie i chwycił go sękatą dłonią, unosząc do góry. Sam poczuł się jak liliput w krainie olbrzymów. Szaman zacmokał z dezaprobatą wysuszonymi wargami i zaczął nawijać na palec czerwoną nić wychodzącą z rysunkowego serca młodszego Winchestera. Bolało bardziej, niż ten się spodziewał. Jeszcze jedno szarpnięcie i jego pierś przeszył ból nie do opisania.</p><p>„Nie guziczki, tylko nie moje lukrowane guziczki” przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy zaczął odpływać w niebyt. Shrek był dobry na wszystko, ale żeby akurat jego cytować w ostatnich chwilach życia – Sam poczuł się rozczarowany sam sobą.</p><p>Spojrzał w górę – dziwny, lecz naturalny odruch kogoś, kto żegna się z życiem i zobaczył jak czerwony oplot otaczający wyrwany z psychodelicznego snu kawałek rzeczywistości opada, cięty na malutkie kawałki. Przenikały go małe, szare i białe piórka, wirujące w powietrzu jak gołębi puch, a zza nich wyłaniał się płonący krąg z zupełnie inną plecionką, żarzącą się odcieniami pomarańczy i żółci. Trzymający go a la King Kong ukochaną stary Indianin spojrzał za jego wzrokiem wbitym w pułap nieba i z wrażenia go puścił – patykowaty Sam sfrunął na ziemię i rozpaczliwie rozejrzał się za jakąkolwiek bronią. Szaman wstał, zagarniając po drodze sercowe motki, które dodawały mu siły, rozpostarł ramiona i zaintonował jakąś pieśń. Zderzyła się z płonącym okręgiem i odbiła od niego jak kauczukowa piłka.</p><p>Świat zawirował i rozdarł się na pół. Po jednej stronie, pod kopułą nieba przepełnionego strzępami czerwonych nitek, wirujących, kolorowych spirali i przybierającej wszystkie odcienie tęcze nicości, malutki Sam, parząc sobie patykowate dłonie, wyciągał z ogniska gałązkę, by wrazić ją w mokasyn starego Indianina (co ten ledwo zauważył), a po drugiej pojawiły się – zupełnie nie patykowate i nie lilipucie, postacie Deana i Kookiego, stojące w jak najbardziej rzeczywistej suterenie studia tatuażu przy Morrison Street.</p><p>Z niebiańskiego pułapu coraz gęściej sypało drobnymi piórkami, przesłaniającymi wszystko wokół burzową chmurą i wciskających się w każdy zakamarek. Puch łaskotał. Sam był patyczakiem, a i tak zaczął sążniście kichać. Szaman, zwijając kłębek czerwonej przędzy (z głębi dobiegł krzyk tych, z których serc je wyrywał) śpiewał coraz donośniej, wzywając uwięzione z nim duchy opiekuńcze, stwory z grafitii  i – chciałoby się powiedzieć, wszystkich świętych (choć nie znał żadnego z nich). Nikt nie odpowiedział na jego wezwanie. Płonący krąg zatrzymywał jego słowa i tłumił je w szeleście piór.</p><p>Rozwścieczony i zdesperowany szaman zrobił krok poza swój azyl, stając jedną nogą po drugiej stronie rzeczywistości i natychmiast zamotał się w niewidzialne sznurki. Jednak nie dał się powstrzymać. Rozerwał je jakby były z papieru i zaintonował nową pieśń, tym razem silniejszą, bardziej ponaglającą. Zaśmiał się z triumfem, wyczuwając, jak barwne grafitti z murów otaczających starą kamienicę spełzają na trotuar i pędzą przez zaułek, by go odnaleźć i obronić. Krzyknął na swoją chwałę, gdy u jego stóp rozsypał się malutki, skórzany woreczek z duszącymi ziołami, a w jego piersi – zgodnie ze zwyczajem pomalowanej ochrą i zdobnej w rytualne blizny, utkwił niewielki, polśniewający srebrem nóż. Nie zrobiłby mu większej krzywdy, gdyby nie fakt, że za jego plecami podnosił się Sam Winchester – już nie w postaci patyczaka. Zarzucił na szyję szamana blednącą czerwoną nić, biegnącą wprost z jego serca (choć po tej stronie rzeczywistości szybko tracącą kształt i kolor) i zacisnął z całej siły. Szaman zacharczał, ale nie przestał wzywać na pomoc grafitti. Duszący go Sam wymienił rozpaczliwe spojrzenie z Deanem, wkurzonym, że nóż nie robił szamanowi większej krzywdy, a jedynie, w ramach szyderstwa, podskakiwał w jego piersi z każdym wysilonym oddechem. Jakim cudem patyczak z kamienia w ogóle oddychał?</p><p>Coś zakotłowało się w studiu tatuażu – drzwi w końcu zamknęli, ale w rozbitym oknie nadal hulała mżawka i szarawy świt, a w tej chwili zapewne dodatkowo krwawiące serce przebite strzałą, wytrzeszczone twarze, wulgarne napisy, pół ptaki pół ludzie i wielki, fioletowy penis. Czerwona nić owinięta wokół szyi Indianina zniknęła, zostawiając Sama z niczym. Szaman prawie wyrwał się z jego objęć – był równie postawny co młodszy Winchester, gdy do akcji wkroczył Kookie, który podniósł się znad kamienia, wciąż z ociekającym farbą pędzelkiem w dłoni. Wydawał się jak natchniony, choć to nie wytłumaczyło niczego, co rozegrało się chwilę później.</p><p>Niemal nie patrząc, młodziutki tatuażysta sięgnął za siebie, na chybił trafił chwytając dwie buteleczki z tuszem i chlusnął barwnikami przed siebie, a one zawisły w powietrzu na przekór grawitacji i wszelkiej logice. Kookie mocniej ścisnął pędzelek i – maczając go w kolorowych plamach, zaczął nim kreślić napowietrzny, zawiły wzór, układający się w okręg i plecionkę łapacza snów – identycznego jak ten precyzyjnie wyrysowany na głazie z Dalles. Jego dłoń śmigała szybciej, niż ktokolwiek mógł nadążyć wzrokiem. Szaman krzyknął raz jeszcze – tym razem z niedowierzaniem i grozą. Kookie pchnął rysunek przed siebie. Dean w ostatniej chwili złapał Sama za rękę i odciągnął od starego Indianina, na którego ów łapacz opadł, oplątując go jak rybę pochwyconą w sieć rybacką.</p><p>Łapacz dosłownie przeniknął przez szamana i poszatkował go na cząsteczki nie większe od ziarenek maku, które posypały się na podłogę jak piasek z rozbitej klepsydry. Padający obok srebrny nóż Deana brzęknął metalicznie. Hałasy z głębi studia tatuaży również umilkły jak – nomen omen, ucięte nożem. Rysunkowy łapacz snów rozwiał się jak dym, miejscami kapiąc kroplami tuszu. Zawisłe w powietrzu dwie kolorowe plamy spłynęły na podłogę ze słyszalnym rozbryzgiem, chlapiąc Kookiemu i braciom Winchester na buty i spodnie. Młodziutki tatuażysta wypuścił z palców pędzelek i pomachał ręką, usiłując ją rozluźnić.</p><p>- Ręka mnie boli – poskarżył się, rozcierając nadgarstek.</p><p>- A mnie głowa – burknął Dean, usiłując zapomnieć, z jaką szybkością Kookie kreślił w powietrzu linie magicznego łapacza snów, a jednocześnie odruchowo obmacując Sama po ramionach i plecach, na szybko upewniając się, że nie są zbyt kościste, czy jeszcze gorzej – kreskówkowe.</p><p>- Nieco mi słabo – wyznał z kolei Sam, oddychając z wysileniem, lecz opędzając się od dotyku brata jak od zalotów natrętnej muchy. – Chyba mnie drań nieco wydrenował.</p><p>- Jinsoo! – przypomniał sobie Kookie i obróciwszy się w miejscy jak fryga, rzucił się w stronę studia tatuażu i dalej – na Morrison Street.</p><p>W zaułku zrobiło się tłoczno. Jinsoo, odziana tak, jak ją ostatnio widzieli, czyli w obcisłe leginsy w piórka i puchaty, pomarańczowo-brązowy sweter, z fioletowymi włosami postawionymi na sztorc, przytrzymywała słaniającą się na nogach drobniutką dziewczynę o wielkich, bławatkowych oczach i różowych lokach – razem wyglądały jak wizja szalonego artysty kochającego barwy wszelakie. Obok opierał się o mur (w sam raz o penisa, który prawdopodobnie na zawsze zastygł w bezruchu i już nigdy nie miał nikogo gonić) Steve Mayers, nieszczęsny student Reed College, wciąż usiłujący zapiąć rozporek i czujący się z tym faktem wyjątkowo niekomfortowo. Jako ostatni z chodnika dźwigał się na nogi Charles Labinski, syn Edwina Labinskiego w stroju domowym, choć eleganckim (z przewagą różu), pochlapany czymś, co wyglądało na śluz. Dźwignąwszy się, natychmiast odwrócił się od reszty zgromadzenia i zwymiotował entuzjastycznie tuż obok kontenera na śmieci.</p><p>Kookie dopadł przede wszystkim do Jinsoo, przytulając się od serca zarówno do niej, jak i nieznajomej dziewczyny o różowych włosach i gadając po koreańsku tak szybko, że zabrzmiało to jakby śpiewał i to z przedziwną intonacją. Jinsoo zaśmiała się i soczyście pocałowała Kookiego prosto w usta, albo po to, by go uciszyć, albo z czystej radości życia. Pytanie, czy to jest przyjaźń, czy to już kochanie, zawisło w powietrzu niewypowiedzianą frazą. Kookie z niedowierzaniem dotknął ust zabarwionymi tuszem palcami, uśmiechnął się niepewnie, po czym kątem oka zobaczył ocierającego usta właściciela kamienicy i jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się diametralnie. Ruszył na Charlesa Labinskiego jak taran (mały, ale skuteczny).</p><p>- I żeby nie było – warknął, celując ubrudzonym palcem wprost w jego otłuszczoną pierś. – Nie ma mowy o wypowiedzeniu umowy najmu. Co najwyżej może mi Pan obniżyć czynsz. W końcu właśnie uratowałem Panu dupę!</p><p>Skołowany ostatnimi przeżyciami i gorzkim posmakiem żółci w gardle Charles Labinski odruchowo obejrzał się za siebie, lustrując własny, odziany w markowe spodnie od dresu, tył. Zobaczywszy przy tym grafitti przedstawiające ogromną ośmiornicę (którego, możnaby przysiąc, przed chwilą nie było na murze), pisnął i odsunął się pospiesznie. W tym momencie zgodziłby się na wszystko, choćby na wyzerowanie kosztów wynajmu dla studia tatuażu i zaciągnięcie potężnego kredytu na renowacje kamienicy, o ile obejmowałaby także nowe tynki i zamalowanie tych paskudnych grafik.</p><p>Stojący w drzwiach studia tatuażu Sam i Dean wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. W zasadzie nie było im do śmiechu, ale wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy, prawda? Chociaż to jeszcze nie był koniec końców, bo Sam, wiodąc wzrokiem po uliczce i wciąż bardzo barwnych i licznych, acz na szczęście nieruchomych grafitti, znienacka zobaczył Lucyfera siedzącego na dachu food trucka Raymonda i beztrosko machającego do niego ręką. A niech to. Wciąż kręciło mu się w głowie (przeklęty szaman i jego sercowa przędza), ale chyba powinien co prędzej wrócić na fotel do tatuowania. Czas skończyć z tymi halucynacjami. Na pohybel ze złymi wspomnieniami.</p><p>*</p><p>„Pożyczony” pick-up znowu sunął drogą, tym razem skąpaną w jasnym świetle dnia. Nie padało, co zdziwiło obu Winchesterów, po kilku dniach spędzonych w Portland przyzwyczajonych do ciągłych opadów czegoś – mżawki, dżdżu, ewentualnie pełnoprawnego deszczu. Prowadzący samochód (z przyzwyczajenia, bo jednak nie była to jego ukochana Impala – przeklęte Lewiatany) Dean nie mógł się oprzeć, by co chwila nie zerkać na siedzącego obok Sama, który w spokoju surfował po sieci na tablecie, poszukując najnowszych wieści o Dicku Romanie. Na cześć ostatnich wydarzeń w zaułku przy Morrison Street powinni mu nadać ksywkę „Fioletowy Penis”. Pasowałaby.</p><p>- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Dean z napięciem w głosie. – Wszystko pamiętasz?</p><p>- Tak, pamiętam, że pytasz mnie o to już chyba setny raz – odgryzł się Sam, patrząc na niego spod opadających na czoło, przydługich włosów. – Wiem, jak się nazywam i wiem, jak ty się nazywasz. Co prawda, nie do końca wiem, dlaczego nosimy to samo nazwisko – jesteśmy braćmi, kuzynami czy małżeństwem?</p><p>Dean z wrażenia przyhamował, niemal powodując wypadek – jadący za nim opel astra cudem uniknął wjechania pick-upowi w tył i wyprzedził ich, trąbiąc wściekle. Dean odruchowo pokazał kierowcy, co o nim myśli, nim z przerażeniem spojrzał na Sama i przekonał się, że brat śmieje się jak głupi.</p><p>- Zabiję cię – mruknął, oddychając z ulgą i mocniej dociskając pedał gazu. – Jerk.</p><p>- Bitch – odwzajemnił się Sam, nadal uchachany jak pchła w butelce z krwią. – Zrobiłem cię, nie? Nie martw się, naprawdę pamiętam wszystko, co powinienem. Nawet egzorcyzm wspak, co akurat w przypadku Lewiatanów nie ma żadnego znaczenia.</p><p>Tu delikatnie (bo tatuaż – symbol rzeki Lete był wciąż świeży i wrażliwy na dotyk) poklepał się po obleczonym w kraciastą, pomarańczowo-czarną koszulę ramieniu i ciepło pomyślał o młodziutkim tatuażyście z Portland, który sam nie wiedział, jak wielkim talentem los go obdarował.</p><p>- Jesteś pewien? A co działa na Lewiatany? – na wszelki wypadek dopytał się Dean, już znacznie spokojniejszy – Sam żartował, co było dobrym znakiem. – A z innej paczki - jaką kawę wolę? I jak prasuję koszule?</p><p>- Boraks i odrąbanie głowy – choć nie do końca – westchnął Sam, słusznie zirytowany, że Lewiatany nie dają się zabić jak porządne potwory. – Co do kawy - czarną bez cukru, a prasowanie spryskujesz piwem. W zasadzie do wszystkiego dodawałbyś piwo. Albo whisky.</p><p> - Nieprawda – obraził się Dean, dobrze wiedząc, że to prawda. – Przynajmniej nie do kawy.</p><p>- A kawa po irlandzku?</p><p>- Tu mnie masz, bracie.</p><p>Dean uśmiechnął się i po raz pierwszy od dawna pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie. Tak, to prawda, mieli Lewiatany na ogonie i kolejną Apokalipsę do powstrzymania, a lista sprzymierzeńców rozpaczliwie się wykruszyła, ale jego brat, mimo przymusowych odwiedzin w kreskówkowym świecie indiańskiego szamana, wreszcie odzyskał zdrowe zmysły, przestał się rozsypywać psychicznie i widywać swoje nemezis, śpiewające „Schody do nieba”, czy wyczyniające inne bezeceństwa (to znaczy „Schody do nieba” w żadnym wypadku nie były bezeceństwem, chodziło jedynie o to, ile razy pod rząd można je zanucić, a Lucyfer z wizji Sama był doprawdy niezmordowany). Alleluja. Czekało ich trudne zadanie w stylu „mission impossible”, ale stawią mu czoła we dwóch, a takim dwóm jak bracia Winchesterowie nic się nie oprze. Prawdopodobnie.</p><p>Sam zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć bratu, że nie pamięta, czy woli jabłka czy gruszki, ale to akurat wydało mu się mało istotne. I słusznie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>